


Fred at the Mall

by Chesirecat53



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53





	Fred at the Mall

Fred at the mall  
Note: Cordelia's dress looks a bit like Inara's. Is canon up to roughly early season 3, yet some details are slightly different(and I am allowing crossovers with Season 6 of Buffy).  
Winnifred Burkle was shopping with Cordelia in L.A. in the daytime. Although she wasn't the biggest fan of shopping, Winnifred had asked "Uh, can I come shopping with you. It is daytime and Angel can't exactly come given he is a "grr-grr"?" Cordelia said, "Sure, but don't step on my metaphorical toes when doing so."  
Meanwhile, Angel was busy thinking of the implications of a man who traveled in time a the Hyperion Hotel, where Angel Investigations was headquartered. He thought to himself "Holtz thinks he is a vampire hunter, but he's wrong. I was in love with a Slayer and she did it for the right reasons. Buffy was empowered to do it and chose to do good, this guy is just an idiot sworn on revenge claiming to be empowered by God. To me, he is little better than a demon." Wesley interrupted him by saying "my dear friend Willow is falling to pieces, she seemed somewhat disturbed the last time I talked about her. Every third word out of her mouth was Tara." Angel then said, before Wesley could say anything, rather indifferently, "let's talk about something else."  
Cordelia found a fancy clothing store. Fred asked her "Oh no, is this store run by demons like the ones in Pylea? I don't want to have to sing naked to an audience of demons." Cordelia reassured her "No, no demon is going to see your butt. Fred. this is just a clothing store run by a human lady." Fred said, "wheww, I'm relieved, It's a boring old clothing store for "Boring Ol' Fred".  
Cordelia and Fred stared and shopped, looking at clothes for hours. All of a sudden, Cordelia found an orange dress that she thought was gorgeous. She thought " I remember Buffy could afford such a wonderful dress for the prom with Angel, but my daddy got in trouble with the IRS." Fred said cynically "I like it, looks very princess-y." Cordelia accepted what Fred said, but thought to herself that Fred was clearly lying.  
When they got back to the Hyperion Hotel, they saw Angel, Gunn and Wesley with some bad news. They had found out about Darla, and that she was pregnant. Fred, Gunn and especially Cordelia tried distracting Angel. Cordelia changed and then put on her dress and say "Angel, what do you think, Mr. Soul?" Angel said, "I like it, but never was one for fashion." Wesley had zoned out when a spider was about to him, and Gunn slapped it and said "Yo Wesley, you nearly got bitten by a spider." Wesley then replied, "was it demonic?" Gunn then said "never asked!"  
The End


End file.
